


All My Fault

by ArmyofMew



Series: Old Fire and New Power [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, kitsune reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: Technical Boy messes up on a mission but now with his Kitsune girlfriend as an exploitable weakness it seems his mistakes will come back on him in the worst way possible





	All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Another amazing request from my tumblr and I really hope I did it justice. Also if you squint there is a small hint towards another frequently requested character from my headcanon blog.

He had warned her that it was dangerous to work with him. Mr. World could be volatile and dangerous and he didn't handle failed plans well at all. 

Still she insisted, because she loved him and she knew he was often overwhelmed by his missions or just by the stress of his role in the organization. So she came with him on smaller projects and he found himself grateful for the company. 

Still sometimes mistakes were made and on one of his missions he had insisted on going on alone. He had gotten arrogant and vastly underestimated the pull of the old gods, leaving him and all the other new gods looking weak and foolish. This of course meant Mr. World looked weak and foolish, which couldn't go unpunished. 

When Tech returned to his shared apartment with his girlfriend, he knew just how badly he had messed up this time. The boss never, never, came to see him with good news and he had never seen him at his home. 

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." Technical Boy wearily began, "I was going to report in and apologize to you in the morning. I know I fucked up on this one but I swear. It won't happen again." He was speaking a mile a minute, desperate to avoid his boss's wrath. 

"I was warned you would fail me on this one, one of my most trusted and skilled seers dreamt of it." Mr. World spoke calmly, as always but it still sent chills down his spine and gave him a deep sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"But. I told them that the future could change, his weakness might not ruin our chance at this. Surely if he focuses on the mission and not on his weak little partner, surely then we can make these alliances that we so desperately need in this growing chaos." His eyes were dark, full of nothing but contempt and rage. 

"I can exp-" Technical Boy tried to cut in but he was stopped by the slow raising of the other man's hand. 

"I was warned about that girl, she makes you weak, makes you soft. You've lost that killer edge whether you're with or without her on your missions. I don't know why I agreed to let you bring her on. That was a lapse of judgement on my part." He ended with a heavy sigh and eyes eyes locked on the younger god's. 

He motioned to follow inside the apartment blinding. Seeing no other option but to face whatever he punishment was going to be Tech followed him back inside. He knew his employer could be harsh but he was always at least fair in his punishments. For the most part, at least. 

Apparently this wasn't going to be one of those times. He felt his blood run cold when he saw a group of the children looming ominously outside his front door, standing guard. 

"You need to understand what it means when your side projects become a risk to you and to themselves. This is what happens when you offer me a weakness and I expect this will convince you to, ah, refocus on what's important." And with that World was gone, back the way he came, his face an impassive mask. 

Left alone Technical Boy pushed the door open slowly and felt his stomach drop. There, crying softly and covered in blood was his girl. Her beauty was hidden by angry purple bruises. He was sure she had broken bones but he couldn't quite see from here he would be surprised if she didn't. 

Still underneath all his anguish and rage was a bubble of pride. There were scorch marks on various walls and the table had been on fire. Other signs of her powerful magic could be seen in the ruined apartment. Broken doors and holes in the walls. There were fierce claw marks on the floors and across one wall. His baby hadn't gone down quietly. 

She may be his own personal weakness but she herself was far stronger than people expected her to be and that filled him with more pride than anything else. She look up at him and her sobs only grew in volume. He ran to her, falling on his knees in front of her, gingerly assessing her injuries. He had been right about the breaks, sever cracked or broken ribs and her left wrist was shattered. 

He could tell her limited magic had gone into healing as she had dropped the spells hiding her more fox like attributes. He wasn't much of a healer himself but he pulled his own power to tend the more serious breaks and cuts. It was rough going for him, trying to will his own form of magic to do something new while so distraught. 

He finally collapsed beside the couch, afraid of jostling her if he sat next to her. They had been alone and the door shut for hours but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. 

He buried his face in his knees and he wanted nothing more than to send her away, safe from this. He hated himself because it was his fault, it was all his fault. His own, silent tears finally fell and muffled sobs wracked his hunched form. She didn't deserve this because he was incompetent. 

He looked up when he felt her soft, still clawed, hand ran through his loose hair gingerly. She was comforting him and it did nothing to ease his guilt and self-loathing. It was the lowest he had ever felt, he could handle his own pain but knowing this had happened to her was too much. 

"You can't stay here," he started, voice cracking and still trembling from his tears. "I can't protect you from them. This is my burden and I don't want you to carry it for me." He met her eyes as fiercely as he could with tears still tracing down his pale cheeks. 

She shushed him and pulled his face to hers, pressing a ginger kiss against his lips. He caressed her bruised face and couldn't help but but relax under her touch. She pulled hi. Gently to sit beside her on the couch. She then leaned her head softly against his shoulder and sighed when his hand instinctively went to play with her hair. 

"I can handle it, I'm not made of glass. And I am just as much a fighter as you. If this is what it takes to stay by you I'll deal with it." She paused and said almost to herself, "I'll have to store my magic more carefully at any rate. This was a total armature fight. Could have done so much better." 

He couldn't help but smile at the adorable, thoughtful look on her bruised face. Sure she had taken a beaten but she was strong and determined for sure. He knew better than to argue with her right now, her pride had taken a beating too and she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't so weak that one beating would scare her away. 

She pressed another, more intense kiss to his lips and then a softer, more tender one to his forehead. He sighed against her lips and just watched with tired and emotional eyes as her own magic lessened her smaller cuts and bruises. He was sure some would linger but at least her source of magic was strong enough to make her more comfortable. 

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." He whispered against the shell of her ear, his head in the crook of her neck.

She just shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "It's my fault too you know, I insisted on working with you." He could hear the drain in her voice and he smiled dryly 

"You are a stubborn one when you set your mind on something." He leaned up on the couch and gently pulled her sleeve to lead her to bed "Right now we need to let you heal and sleep." 

She followed him wordlessly, standing up beside him, still fox like in appearance with her tails fanned out behind her when she stood. He never got tired of this side of her. Her soft ears, perked up and twitching when she was thinking, her small pointed canines that sometimes pushed past her soft lips and of course her beautiful tails that seemed to all move of their own accord. 

He guided her to bed and tucked her protectively into his arm before gently pulling the covers over the pair of them. She nuzzled against him with a happy hum. It had been an awful day for the pair of them but they were still here, they still had each other through it all. 

Her soft, Inhuman eyes, closed slowly as she finally gave into her own exhaustion. He leaned in and pressed several very delicate kisses to her cheeks, forehead and the top of her head between her ears. 

"I love you so much, so so much." He whispered he hadn't expected her to be awake enough to hear him. But sure enough a very sleepy, muffled "I love you too." Response softly. 

"I promise to protect you from having to go through this even again." He murmured before feeling himself slip away into a deep sleep from his own exhaustion.


End file.
